Georgia Sunset
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: Esto salio al preguntarme. ¿Cómo sería si Emilia y Daryl se conocieran en un mundo sin zombies? A/U. M por cosas y lenguaje Dixon.


_**Se que dije en los nuevos cap. Que sería un one shot, pero me pico el bicho de la creatividad y decidí agrandarlo, hasta no se donde, creo que quizá capítulos mas. Espero les guste este a/u. Para los que no han leído mis historias tengo una saga llamada Hechos de Cicatrices, donde mi Oc. Es Emilia, esto salio en el simple pensamiento de ¿Cómo sería si se conocieran en un mundo normal? Espero lo disfruten, se que esta Emilia es diferente a la de hechos de cicatrices, pero comprendan que esta no ha pasado por las cosas que ha pasado la otra. Esta es jovial, divertida y atrevida. Sin darles mas aburrimiento las invito a leer el primer capitulo de Georgia Sunset. Recomienden **_

_**A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U.**_

Ella necesitaba esto, dios sabe cuanto lo necesitaba. Cerró la puerta de la vieja Ford que uso para llegar a la cabaña que arrendaría por unos días. Un lugar en la mitad del bosque podía parecer algo terrorífico o misterioso para algunas personas, pero para ella era un lugar calmado, relajante y Zen. El aire caluroso de verano en Georgia produjo una fina capa de sudor en su cuerpo, unos shorts cortados y una blusa cuadrille agregando más calor a su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo lo hace la gente aquí?" Emilia comenzó a descargar los 3 sacos que tenía con ropa e implementos para sobrevivir por unas semanas. Una cabaña bien equipada junto al río parecía una buena opción al momento de darse unas vacaciones. Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo trasero abrió la puerta. Los sacos de inmediato cayendo en el piso.

"Hogar, dulce hogar…" Las palabras se expandieron en la soledad de la cabaña. El espacio era simple, una cabaña pequeña, una cocina al fondo, una pequeña sala de estar frente a ella y escaleras que de seguro llevaban a la habitación principal. Respiro hondo, el pino inundando sus sentidos. Antes que pudiera botar el aire, su teléfono vibro. 'Señal en el medio de la nada, debo decir estoy impresionada' pensó a sus adentros antes de deslizar su dedo por la pantalla atendiendo el teléfono.

"¿Cómo llegaste?" una voz femenina sonó al otro lado de la línea, los gritos y discusiones de parte de 2 niñas resonaban en el fondo.

"Bien, tuve que parar en el negocio del arrendatario para buscar las llaves, pero fuera de eso todo bien".

"Pregúntale si ya encontró a esos deformes que viven en el bosque" una pequeña voz se escucho en el fondo.

"Aurora papá dijo que no eran reales". Emilia sonrió ante la pequeña discusión entre sus sobrinas.

"¿Puedes pasármelas?" el sonido de movimiento fue escuchado en la otra línea.

"Hola tía" el saludo fue a coro.

"Aurora, Abril tiene razón, los deformes no existen… En el bosque, ellos viven en el desierto y por favor sean buenas con su mamá al menos hasta que papá llegue"

"Está bien" dijeron otra vez más a coro.

"Ahora pásenme a su mamá".

"¿Cómo está el lugar?" Jillian preguntó. Su cuñada era algo así como una hermana mayor, sobre todo después de saber la historia de los hermanos Summers, en su corazón no había nada mas que amor por el par.

"Tranquilo, algo alejado de la civilización pero relajado".

Emilia comenzó a caminar por el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina, Jillian al otro lado del teléfono le daba algunos detalles sobre lugares que podía visitar y que su casa en el centro de Atlanta era uno de ellos. Emilia fue a dar la llave del agua, sus manos girando el grifo antes de escuchar el chirrido de las tuberías, el agua salio agitada y de un color oscuro, casi verdoso, pequeños grumos saliendo de el.

"Tienes que estar bromeando…" Emilia dijo en un tono exasperado.

"¿Qué es?" "¿Qué paso?" Jillian sonó preocupada en el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Es uno de los deformes tía 'Mila'?"

"No es nada, solo un pequeño problema con las tuberías, mira voy a llamar al arrendador y después te llamo, esta bien"

"Si claro, adiós"

"Adiós" Emilia resoplo mientras cortaba la llamada, busco el juego de llaves en su bolsillo trasero buscando el llavero con el nombre y numero del dueño de la cabaña.

Cuando lo encontró pudo leer en la parte delantera 'Auto-reparaciones Dixon Bros.' Al darlo vuelta el nombre 'Clay Dixon' junto a un número, marco, la llamada sonó al menos 6 veces antes de ser recibida.

"¿Qué?" una voz brusca sonó al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, busco a Clay Dixon. Mi nombre es Emilia y estoy arrendando la pequeña cabaña junto al río madero, en la ruta 23" el otro lado estuvo silencioso.

"¡Clayton!" el grito asustó a Emilia. El teléfono fue duramente golpeado contra una superficie antes de escuchar pasos alejarse y unos acercarse.

"Habla Clay" la voz del viejo le dio un sentido seguridad a la chica.

"Señor Dixon, es Emilia-"

"Cabaña en la ruta 23. ¿Dime que puedo hacer por ti cariño?" el la interrumpió antes que pudiera decir algo más.

"Tengo un pequeño problema con las tuberías, cuando abrí el grifo el sonido movió toda la casa, luego salio un montón de…"

"Mierda, entiendo niña eso pasa por que a veces el caudal interfiere con la línea del grifo, enviaré a alguien que lo repare" sin nada más cortó la línea, dejándola con un 'gracias' en la punta de su lengua.

Emilia suspiro. "Al menos se puede arreglar". Camino a sus bolsos para llevarlos al sillón.

_**A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U**_

Daryl tenía las manos ocupadas con el motor de un Mazda. Chequeo cada cosa general antes de enviar el auto de vuelta con sus dueños. El trabajo con su tío Clay era duro, pero valía la pena, una cerveza fría en el descanso, horarios razonables y la comida de su tía Nora al momento de la colación. Solo un imbecil como Merle podía perderse esta oportunidad, pero Daryl esperaba que ahora el aprendiera su lección al estar encerrado quizás aprendería a no jugar con el gran motociclista que no era.

Daryl siguió jugueteando con el motor, hasta que el teléfono sonó al otro lado, en las oficinas. Resonó al menos 3 veces antes de rendirse y decidir que el debería contestar, sonó una vez más el iba camino hacia el, el calor y el hecho que aún no había comido nada lo hacían más irritable.

"Voy" aunque estaba seguro que la persona en la otra línea escucharía su respuesta. "¿Qué?" Lo que sonó al otro lado de la línea sorprendió a Daryl, no eran los borrachos que llamaban siempre o los campesinos de los alrededores.

"Hola, busco a Clay Dixon. Mi nombre es Emilia y estoy arrendando la pequeña cabaña junto al río madero, en la ruta 23" era una chica…

Daryl no era virgen o inexperimentado, solo era como Merle lo ponía, retrasado con el sexo opuesto. No era como los demás que creían que con un trago lograban llamar la atención de una chica o como Merle que con un coqueteo jocoso y desesperado las iba a tener en su cama. El solo era Daryl, tranquilo y observador.

"¡Clayton!" dijo al no saber que decir, antes de golpear el teléfono contra el escritorio.

Su tío o como a el le gustaba decirle el viejo Clayton, arrastró su cuerpo hasta la oficina, su artritis ya no le permitía caminar como antes. Pero en sus mejores años el era como Daryl, un entusiasta por la vida salvaje, un cazador innato y un hombre socialmente retraído. Esa era la única explicación de Daryl para ser tan cercano a el. Su padre siempre fue el tipo de hombre que hablaba con sus puños, pero su tío Clay era el total opuesto. Como el y Merle. Era increíble a veces como ambos podían ser hermanos. Como lo describía su tía Nora, variedad en el árbol genealógico.

Daryl camino hacia el viejo Mazda de nuevo. Jugueteando con el una vez más hasta que escucho los pasos de tu tío.

"Necesito que vayas a la cabaña de la 23" dijo lanzándole las llaves de la vieja camioneta del negocio.

"¿Puedo terminar?"

"No, una señorita se esta quedando. Problemas con el caudal de nuevo"

"Si no quería problemas con su agua debía haber pensado en un lugar mejor donde quedarse. ¿Qué paso con rentarle solo a los que venían de caza?"

"Ella esta pagando buen dinero y necesita servicio. El auto lo vienen a buscar a las 3, no hay sentido en seguir revisándolo"

"Esta bien" fueron las ultimas palabras de Daryl antes de cerrar el auto, e ir hacia el pequeño baño a lavarse las manos.

"Vamos chico" dijo Clay antes de deslizarse debajo de un viejo Sedan.

Daryl tomó las llaves nuevamente, fue hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta revisando la caja de herramientas, luego de verlas se hizo camino hacia el lado del pasajero. No importa cuanto le cayera bien el viejo, el no era el fontanero, menos de una perra creída de la ciudad. '¿Qué mierda hace alguien así en estos lugares'? pensó mientras prendió el auto, alejándose de la entrada y adentrándose a la ruta.

_**A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-**_

Emilia estaba ordenando las cosas en el baño cuando el sonido de neumáticos contra el asfalto resonó dentro de la cabaña. Dejo algunas cosas en el mueble del baño antes de hacerse camino hacia la puerta. Tocaron la puerta tres veces antes que ella pudiera abrirla. Al abrirla un hombre mucho mas alto que ella, quizás un 1.78, hombros anchos y brazos definidos, cabello largo y de color arena. Su vestimenta era algo sencilla, camisa con las mangas rasgadas, jeans sucios y zapatos de trabajo. Definitivamente de aquí.

_**A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-**_

Lo que abrió la puerta era completamente distinto a lo que Daryl esperaba. Esta chica no parecía para nada de ciudad, solo su rostro delicado la delataba. Sus ojos eran enormes y tenía labios y nariz pequeña. Ella era pequeña 1.64 si tenia que apostar, estaba vestida en una camisa cuadrille, shorts de mezclilla rotos y unas pequeñas converse cubrían sus pies. Su pelo estaba enmarañado en un moño en la parte alta de su cabeza.

El no sabia que hacer o decir o si moverse, al parecer la chica sintió su incomodidad.

"¿Eres quien viene a ver las tuberías?" y por supuesto ella solo lo veía como el servicio. Daryl asintió, mientras que la chica solo se movió de la entrada, abriéndole la puerta para que pasara.

"Tendré que revisar las tuberías desde el lavaplatos, ahí es donde el agua distribuye al resto de la casa"

"Lo siento, pero no sabia a quien más llamar. Emilia Summers" dijo la chica, Daryl la miro extrañado mientras ella solo sostenía su mano, para que el la pudiera sacudir.

"Daryl Dixon" dijo el antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Emilia dejó caer su mano a su lado al no recibir la respuesta esperada.

"¿Esto pasa muy seguido?" ella pregunto algo insegura, el parecía del tipo que no era bueno con conversaciones, corrección, no era bueno comunicándose.

"A veces, especialmente cuando no se ha dado el agua hace mucho" dijo antes de tirarse al suelo, abrió el gabinete que escondía el acceso a la tubería.

"Bueno, seguiré ordenando, hazme saber si necesitas algo" Daryl solo señalo con la mano, antes de concentrarse en su tarea. No era que ella era atractiva, había visto mejores, pero el no haber tocado a una mujer hace ya más 5 meses tenía un efecto en el, sobretodo con alguien que mostraba tanta pierna que debería ser considerado un crimen. Concentro su mente en la tarea en frente de el, intentando calmar la erección que intentaba hacer una aparición.

_**A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-A/U-**_

Luego de un rato Emilia se sentía sedienta y mucho más acalorada. Salio del baño para ir hacia la cocina, el hombre 'Daryl' estaba introducido en las cañerías. Las herramientas desordenadas a su alrededor.

"Me estoy sintiendo algo sedienta haré té helado ¿Quieres un poco?" la única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido 'Hombre de pocas palabras' pensó Emilia mientras camino hacía el refrigerador para tomar un botellón de agua envasada. Se concentro en su tarea mientras escucho más gruñidos.

"Okey, aquí tienes un vaso de té helado" el se levantó desde abajo del fregadero. Le limpio las manos en un trapo sucio antes de pararse. Al momento que Emilia deposita el vaso, el lo toma y sus dedos se encontraron por pocos segundos. Emilia saco sus manos rápido intentando hacer como si nada pasará, pero el color rosado que tomaron sus mejillas la delataban.

Tomó su propio vaso antes de tomar más cosas de su bolso y depositarlas en el sillón.

"¿Servias?" Emilia se dio vuelta, su rostro contornado en pregunta. Al ver la confusión de la chica, Daryl apunto hacia las placas que estaban encima de toda la ropa que saco.

"Sirvo" Daryl asintió, una militar, no parecía serlo. "Estoy tomando estas pequeñas vacaciones antes de volver".

"No pareces militar"

"Y tu no pareces fontanero" Daryl sonrió un poco, pero de inmediato lo cubrió ante la respuesta de la chica.

"Es porque no lo soy, mecánico, ese es mi trabajo"

"Tampoco soy militar, al menos que digamos completamente. Soy enfermera del escuadrón" Daryl asintió, Emilia podía sentir su incomodidad así que decidió cambiar el tema. "¿Así que para cuando está lista?"

"Ahora" dijo Daryl encogiendo los hombros. Emilia lo miró con sorpresa antes de caminar hacía el y dar el grifo, un grito escapó de su boca al ver el agua que corría, limpia como manantial.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias" Emilia dijo antes de dar unos brincos hacia el y darle un beso en la mejilla. Daryl de inmediato reaccionó mal se alejo y dio un gruñido en desaprobación. "Lo siento. ¿Cuánto te debo?"

"Nada, ya lo pagas con la renta del lugar"

"Oh no, este no es tu trabajo, dime cuanto te debo" Emilia dijo otra vez.

"Enserio, es de parte de la casa"

"Mira necesito pagártelo de alguna manera, creí que tendría que sobrevivir del río. ¿Bebes?" Daryl asintió. "Mira hagamos un plan podrías darme la dirección de algún lugar, te daré mi numero y podemos encontrarnos, te invito unos tragos. ¿Qué dices?"

El no debería, no tendría y no quería pero no estaba en su sano juicio en ese momento y…

"Esta bien" Emilia le sonrío y sus pantalones se sentían apretados de nuevo.

"Okey, te daré mi numero y me mandas los detalles" Daryl solo asintió mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo. Emilia rápidamente le dio sus datos.

'¿En que mierda me metí?' pensó Daryl.

_**Dejen sus reviews. Esta es la primera parte de no se cuantas más. Díganme si les gusto.**_


End file.
